Joe Helps Out
by kgriffithm
Summary: Sometimes we can't see whats right in front of us, so Joe helps the girls. After 'I Kissed a Girl'


**Joe Helps Out**

**One Shot** Sometimes we can't see whats right in front of us. Takes places after 'I Kissed a Girl', sorry if its not very original.

****

Jane unlocked her front door and was quickly greeted by her exuberant pup Joe Friday. Leaning down Jane scratched behind Joe's ears before truing to close and lock her door. 

"Joe your never going to believe this, but you remember Jorge, that sissy man who was over here the other night? Well he thinks that I'm gay, ugh MAURA" Jane said exacerbated that her friend hadn't corrected the male nurse.

__

You're not gay? But I thought you were in love with Maura?, Joe thought to herself cocked her head to one side as she listened to her owner complain. 

"I mean really, how would he even come to that conclusion? Sure I don't wear make up and I don't dress all that girly like Maura but its not practical in my line of work. And Maura who can't lie just let him make such assumptions about me, arg" Jane said running her hands over her face. 

_Maybe she's trying to tell you something_ *Arf*** **Joe barked failing to communicate her point to Jane. 

"I know Joe, ridiculous," Jane said turning to go take a shower and wash off the weird feeling the yoga session had left her with. 

Joe stood there dumbfound by Jane's obliviousness. 

_How is it that people think they are so smart but fail to see things right in front of their faces,_ Joe thought to herself before hopping up on the couch to take a nap.

R&I/R&I/R&I/R&I/ 

Knock, Knock, Knock 

"Coming" Jane called from her room still drying her hair with a towel. 

Opening the door Jane found Maura standing on the other side smiling brightly at her. 

"Oh what you've come to gloat, I can't believe you let him think I was gay" Jane said turning to let her friend enter her apartment.

"I'm sorry Jane, but really this way he'll stop bothering you, and its not like he you're the only one he thought was gay" Maura said taking a seat next to Joe Friday who promptly moved to the medical examiners lap for some much needed petting. 

"Huh?" Jane said from the kitchen grabbing two beers from the refrigerator.

"Well, Jorge somehow came to the erroneous conclusion that you and I were seeing each other" 

_Ha, I knew it,_ Joe thought wagging her tail in triumph. 

"What exactly did he say," Jane said taking a seat on the couch next to Maura.

"He simply said that he was sorry he hadn't realized before, and promised not to intrude in our relationship further"

"And you didn't think to correct him, I thought you couldn't lie" Jane said raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I can't, and of course I thought to correct him, but I realized he might have a point" 

Jane choked on the swig of beer she had just taken, nearly spitting it out. 

"What? Had a point, about what?" Jane asked shocked beyond belief.

"Well, he was intruding in our relationship, I mean not that we have a romantic one, but if you two were to become seriously involved it would mean less time the two of us would spend together" Maura stated

_And here I thought she was going to tell you how she feels, People are so dumb sometimes. _ Joe thought swinging her head back and forth between the two women. 

"Ok true, but you and the yoga instructor were oftly cozy the other night, did he think we were just toying with them?" Jane asked

"I don't know, but he did mention he would inform the instructor to back off"

"I thought you liked him?" Jane asked hopeful that the answer would be no, but not knowing why.

"Well yes, but not on an emotional level. Jane there are very few people that stimulate me emotionally the way you do" The doctor said matter-o-factly. 

Jane blushed at the comment. Was Maura trying to tell her something? 

_Ooo Doc I think your heart is showing_ Joe thought trying to still her self though her little body was quivering in excitement. 

"Um, Maura I'm flattered, but I'm still not into women" Jane said getting uncomfortable with the direction this conversation had taken.

"Neither am I Jane, but a woman's sexuality isn't set in stone, so to speak. And Jorge got me to wondering what it might be like to pursue a romantic relationship with you" Maura said focusing her eyes down at the small dog in her lap.

"I thought you didn't like 'what if's'? Wait are you saying you want to date me?" Jane said her heart rate increasing.

"I …well I'm not opposed to the idea, though I understand if you are" Maura said 

_HOLLY CRAP,HOLLY CRAP,_ Joe could barely contain herself now as she waited anxiously for Jane to say something. 

The detective seemed at loss for words, like her brain couldn't quit process what was happening. 

"Um…I've never really thought about dating a woman before, wait you said I wasn't you type" Jane pointed out, not sure why she couldn't answer the question Maura had posed.

"Your not, but my understanding of love is that its not logical," Maura said, as soon as the words left her mouth her face went white and her body stiffened, she didn't just say that did she? 

_Finally, the l word. Come on Jane don't chicken out, I swear I will bite you if you don't say it back_ , to show her approval Joe jumped up and licked Maura's face. 

"Lo…Love? You love me?" Jane said staring at the doctor as though she had six heads.

"Oh god, Jane, I…Um, I should go. I don't know what I was thinking," Maura said gently placing Joe Friday next to her and getting up to leave. 

_No, Don't go, Jane god damn it tell her, say it back_ Joe was frantic, but all she could do was bark and race around Maura's feet to try and slow her exit. 

"Wait, Maura don't go, this is just a lot for me to process," Jane said getting up and grabbing Maura's arm.

"Clearly we need to talk about this, I…I've never really thought about all this, but …" Jane was trying to find the right words, but seem stuck. 

Seeing an opportunity, Joe continued to weave in and out of the women's legs as they tried to move one way other the other. Trying to avoid the small dog, both women were a bit of balance when Joe pounced, bring them to the floor. 

Jane landed on top of Maura and though she was about to curse at her fluffy friend her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Maura pinned beneath her. A blush was creeping up the medical examiners throat but she couldn't seem to ask Jane to move. 

_Come on Jane, JUST KISS HER,_ Joe thought wagging her tail, careful not to bark and break the moment. 

Lost in Maura's eyes Jane leaned down and let their lips meet in a chasted kiss. An electric jolt shot through both women, who broke apart looking quit exhilarated and confused. 

"Wow," was all Jane could say 

Arf, Arf, woof* Joe barked excitedly dancing around near the women.

"Looks like someone approves," Jane said smirking as she shot Joe a look.

"Jane" Maura said not sure how to follow up what just happened. 

"No talking" Jane said as she leaned down and kissed the doctor again, this time letting her emotions flow through her into the body pinned below. When they broke apart needing air Jane leaned her forehead onto Maura's

"I love you too," Jane said with a shy smile. 

_FINALLY, ugh I'm exhausted, don't be too loud ladies this pup needs her sleep_, Joe thought as she walked off to find a quit corner to nap.


End file.
